Glasses may be classified with regard to their ingredients. A basic distinction may be made between organic and inorganic glasses. The group of inorganic glasses comprises quartz glasses, soda-lime-silica glasses (classic window glass) sodium borosilicate glasses, lead-oxide glasses, aluminum silicate glasses and oxide glasses. Some of these glasses, especially the sodium borosilicate glasses and the aluminum silicate glasses may comprise boron, e.g., in form of boric oxide (B2O3).
Application for borosilicate glass may be health and science, electronics, cookware, lightening, optics or others. Especially for applications, like electronics (MEMS devices, LABS devices or other electronic devices having at least a boric layer or a boron phosphor silicate layer), the boron may cause some drawbacks. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach.